pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Power, Part 2
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 This is the 8th episode of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] Previously... Long ago, some aliens made the Ultimate Power, but put it in the Earth's Core. Now, Doof has it, and has destroyed the Flynn-Fletcher house! Plot (Phineas): NO!! (Doofenstein): YES! Now to move on! He leaves, and the gang inspects the rubble. But to everyone's surprise, they find Mom sitting on a piece of rubble, unharmed! (Isabella): Mrs. Flynn, you're okay! (Mom): Actually, I'm not who I look like. Mom puffs up, then her skin divides and goes into her back, revealing that it was just Candace in a robot suit. (Candace): Irving, Albert, and I modified that Mom suit (from ''Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers) from Meap's friend. (Isabella): Where's Mrs. Flynn, then? (Candace): She's at you're mom's house. I told her she wanted you over. She should figure out that I was lying in 3... 2... 1... (Mom): What happened here? And Candace! Why did you lie to me like that? (Candace): I didn't want to worry you. (Mom): About what? And why do you have what looks like part of a robot around your ribs? (Candace): We'll explain. They all explained what happened. Candace saw the monster coming, so she told her to go to Isabella's house. (Phineas): And Candace is right when she tries to bust us. We DO build stuff every day. (Mom): We'll talk about this later. Meanwhile, in the Negative Dimension... (Nega-Doof): If only I could get to the Positive Dimension and get the Ultimate Power. Gasp! I see a Random Portal. They're said to go to the Positive Dimension in space, but anyone who went in never came out. Good thing I mutated myself to be able to breathe in space! He went through it, got himself into Earth's atmosphere, plummeted into the ocean at the coast, drove to the Tri-State Area, saw Doofenstein, and here we are! (Nega-Doof): Hey! That monster is the result of drinking the Ultimate Power! That's mine! I'll have to trick him out of it! (To Doofenstein): Hello! I have the deal for you! You get this flashy hat for FREE! (Doofenstein): Okay. The hat was really a power sucking helmet that had a small tube running to a helmet on Nega-Doof. (Doofenstein): Aaaaaahhhh!!! What's going on?!?! (Nega-Doof): Yes! You fool, I've stolen your power! Now I am Nega-Doofenstein! (Doof): Man! (The Beak): Well, well, well. What do we have here? This is the gang as superheroes. P&F are the Beak again, Candace is in a more hi-teck Dangiraffe suit, and Mom is in a protective suit and she throws sound-blasting records at foes. (Dagiraffe): It's you again. Mom throws the records at Nega-Doofenstein. (Nega-Doofenstein): Stop! Wait! Oof! Aaaahh! BAM!!! Nega-Doofenstein fell, unconscious, onto the ground. Then the SWAT Team came and took him into the experimental Super-Cell in the Danville Maximum Security Prison. (SWAT Leader): Thanks, but we'll take it from here. In the Super-Cell... (Nega-Doof): Ooooohh! My aching head. Aaahh! Oh, I'm in jail. Gasp! I'm human again! (SWAT Leader): Yes, yes you are. We've extracted your powers from you. We're about to split it into simple substances and figure out more about it. (Nega-Doof): NO! I know more about it than my positive counterpart Doof! The results of that could be disastrous! (SWAT Leader): Ha, ha, ha. Do you think I'd believe a villain's warning about anything? (Nega-Doof): Don't. You'll be sorry. And dead. (SWAT Leader): I don't care. He goes back to the experiment. Then they begin splitting the molecules into the simpler atoms. But in the process, something went wrong. Then there was an explosion from it so large that it STILL won't be cleared up by the end of Part 2. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household, everyone has taken off their suits and are watching Pinhead Pierre. (Everyone): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! Then they hear the explosion. Did I mention that it also wiped out 50 square miles? Don't worry. There were only about 3 or 4 people there. (Candace, sounding worried): Uh, Phineas, Mom. What was that? (Mom, Phineas, at same time): I have no idea. To be continued... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Ultimate Power, Part 1. Succeeded by: Ultimate Power, Part 3.'' Category:Fanon Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue